


She Made Me Love Red Again

by ThePrincessofPain



Series: Black Butler Poems [4]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/F, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, POV Angelina Dalles, Poetry, Red - Freeform, Vincent Phantomhive (Mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14859236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Angelina's last thoughts on Grell.





	She Made Me Love Red Again

I loved her.

I still do,

Even as her chainsaw pierces my chest.

 

She taught me so much.

 

I didn’t know death could be so beautiful

Until I met her.

Covered in blood.

She was like a goddess,

Come to collect tribute.

 

I understood her anger crystal clear

I made her dress as a man.

Made her look like a male in the mirror,

For two whole years.

Together the two of us cried

Broken tears.

For what was lost

And biologically not given.

 

My love.

It’s alright.

Know that you are already forgiven.

 

I don’t think she’s realized,

I’ve known all along

I’ve been living on borrowed  time.

I lost it as I committed sin after sin.

The clock didn’t stop,

It continued to chime.

Things I never got to tell her,

Words I never got to say.

 

I fall to the ground,

And my chest is a churned mess.

I try to force words past my lips

That for this I understand,

And don’t love her any less.

 

I knew the love of a woman.

Who was so much more then Vincent,

And all the other men.

What else can I say?

But that she made me love red again.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you like it, K?


End file.
